


discovery.

by razussy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cat talk, F/M, Oneshot, Rarepair asf, innocent petting, quick fic, these two vibe pls consider them, yumehoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razussy/pseuds/razussy
Summary: tags sum up the entire story
Relationships: Hoshi Ryoma/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	discovery.

**Author's Note:**

> anyone remember that it is canon himiko likes 2 be pet ? just me ?? ok cool /lh

ryoma and himiko love cats, that’s something they’ve bonded over since they were put in the same homeroom that first year of high school. they’d share photos of random kitties found online to one another, talk about random cat facts that the two found cute; ryoma showed his cat he had to give away, and himiko mentioned how she always wanted one. a black one, specifically.

sometimes the tennis player would wear beanies with cat ears attached, further proving his attachment to the fluffy creatures, and himiko loved touching the little ears. she had her own pair of cat ears with bells and bows, though she confessed she didn't want to wear them to class as she liked her mage uniform to be worn throughout the day. he always tried to imagine them on her.

fast forward a couple years, knowledge of each other’s background and personal lives acquired, the two began to date. it was discreet relationship in the beginning, himiko had no desire to deal with tenko and her rants that ‘men were bad,’ which ryoma understood completely. they’d go over to each other's dorms before curfew and hang out, practicing tricks or studying for a test.

not too long after, they made their relationship public, holding hands when walking together and hugging with cheek pecks when they had to depart from one another. their classmates didn’t think they’d become a thing, but supported it nonetheless, the label “shortest couple” given to them by a select number of students. fortunately, both ryoma and himiko were content with their height.

but despite dating for almost half a year, not everything was learned between the two; there was still a great deal of preferences, likes and dislikes, pet peeves, and comforts that were not touched on. the night where ryoma’s roommate was out of the dormroom and he had himiko over for movie night, he discovered something new about his girlfriend: she liked being pet.

you know, how someone would pet a dog or cat, she liked it. even scratches were included, only behind her ears, though. he found this out as he was running his dull nails against himiko’s back, during the time he didn’t mind an excessive amount of affection and physical touch. his fingertips were starting to ache from the rubbing, so he switched to the palm of his hand, the action close to petting.

the change made himiko tense for a moment, from what ryoma felt, then slowly she melted further into him as he mimicked the petting motion. at first he didn’t think much of it, until himiko created little noises similar to what an animal would do to imply they were satisfied with the affection. intrigued, he moved his hand to the top of her head, continuing the petting as he would with his old cat.

himiko nuzzled her face into his chest, her eyes closed and cheeks flushed. “nyeh... this is embarrassing.” she mumbled, her expression had a bit of shame on it yet she would make a noise in protest if he stopped.  
“i like it. i should do it more often, maybe give you head pats, too,” replied ryoma, with a smile.

the mention of such resulted in her squeezing her arms around him, she didn’t want to admit that she’d love it if he got into doing that for her. finally, himiko’s desire to be pet was unraveled, and she was happy she didn’t need to bring it up in an awkward manner. ryoma wouldn’t admit he’d enjoy doing it, either, but his smirks as he does it would be a dead giveaway.


End file.
